Packet-based communication networks transmit data, such as audio and video, encapsulated in packets. One use of these networks is to transport video. An example of this use is video on demand, which enables users to select and view streaming video content. Entities such as service providers may derive value from the relative efficiency of their networks as compared to those of their competitors and from their ability to quantify that efficiency.